1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for warning of lane deviation detection. That is, this invention relates to a deviation detection and warning device, to be mounted on a vehicle, to detect a probability of a vehicle deviating from a current driving lane on which a vehicle is running and instructs a warning unit, and a program to perform such a deviation detection and warning.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique to detect a driving lane on which a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as the “driver's vehicle”) is running, and generate and provide a warning of a probability of the vehicle deviating from the driving lane. For example, Japanese patent No. 3332500 disclosed such a technique.
In addition, there is another known technique to detect whether or not there is another possible driving lane, and suppress the warning when the detection result indicates the presence of another possible driving lane. For example, Japanese patent NO. 3358709 disclosed such a technique.
However, the above conventional technique suppresses the warning when there is another possible driving lane even if the driver does not intend for the driver's vehicle to deviate from the current driving lane. As described above, the conventional techniques do not provide an optimum and accurate warning to the driver of the vehicle when the driver's vehicle accidentally deviates from the current driving lane, namely, without any driver's will to switch the current driving lane to another lane.